Jotrice Holiday
Jotrice Holiday is a former student of the Third Season of the School of Ours Wiki:The School of Our's (Blog Series). Jotrice was known for her loud, forceful and aggressive personality. Jotrice has claimed throughout the third season that she is related to rap star Nicki Minaj. Jotrice was also known for appearing in the most episodes in Season 3 and being the biggest source of drama. Jotrice graduated from Ridley High School on June 9th 2015. The School of Our's Ridley High School In episode 1 The Awakening Freshmen, Duane's first day Jotrice walked into the classroom with an attitude. Jotrice sits next to Duane, in English class that they have all year. In Episode 3 Duane Vs Jotrice In 3rd block, As usual Duane has gum. Jotrice asked for a stick. Duane makes a deal. He said "if you do my homework, I will pay you". Jotrice asked, how much. Duane says "not in money, in gum". She likes that deal. Jotrice asked him if he wants to sit with her at lunch. He said "ok". Bell rings, on their way going to lunch, Tony, the Asian kid doesn't know what a wedgie is and she tells Duane to tell Tony what it is. But its too weird to tell him that. At the table, Duane, Tony, and Jotrice are talking about sweet 16s. Jotrice wants Duane and Tony to go to Tokyo, Japan for her's. Duane says that he might go to Vegas for his, Jotrice is hype and she wants Duane to take her and Tony. After a week of school, Jotrice had made friends with Taneesha and Tamera. And she now sits with us at lunch. Monday, 10/3/11 in 3rd Block English class, Jotrice is pissed, she feels that she's in the retarded class because of, James, Duane, and Austin. James is a terrible speller. They had gotten back some quizzes. Jess G. had a 78%, Duane had a 76%, and Jotrice had a 98%. Jess G. was trying to copy off of Duane, and Duane was trying to copy off of jess, and Jotrice, he said he couldn't copy Jotrice because she wrote too big. There was a silent moment. Jotrice couldn't believe what she heard. Jotrice told jess G. And Alex Matters what Duane said. Alex M. said maybe if the words was sloppy it could be hard to see. Next week, Duane sat at his sit at lunch, Jotrice comes and yells "Stop fucking with me!". She told Duane to move out her chair. Duane threaten to move to a new table. Jotrice : "I don't care, move to a new table!". Duane: "you know I was sitting here!". Jotrice : "No, cause when I started sitting here, you never said anything so shut the f*ck up! Duane : "Whatever's whatever". Jotrice : "No, cause I'm about to f*ck you up. Taneesha finally comes and Duane and Jotrice was really quiet. Taneesha asked Jotrice why she looks pissed off. Jotrice says "No, these f*cking retards!". Duane interrupts and tells Taneesha that they were fighting over a chair. "She wasn't talking to you!" Jotice yelled. Next Bianca came, and she asked Jotrice why she looks mad. Taneesha and Duane looks at each other. Jotrice is silent. Ridley High School 2 In episode 9 and 10 Jotrice still sitting at the same table, eating lunch with Ricky. Jotrice starts whispering out loud to Ricky saying "You see him right there, he's a faggot ass gay bitch". Duane hears her, and Duane yells "that's why you can't get a girl friend, and you look like a man!" They are arguing back and forth, Ricky is laughing...Duane is thinking that since Jotrice can not get a boy friend she has to be friends with the dyke of the school, Jotrice leaves, saying stuff to Duane, and Duane said "leave my cafeteria you bitch!" Junior Year Senior Year Blog Menions Category:Girl Category:The School of Our's Category:Students Category:8th place Category:14th place Category:9th place Category:The School of Our's All Stars